


Not As Warm

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on True Events, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: That damn smile on Makoto's face grew a bit more, and he looked forward as he asked a question that made butterflies explode in Haru’s stomach.“Oh, well do you want my jacket? I’m not cold, so you can wear it.”





	Not As Warm

Haru wished he hadn’t taken off his jacket the moment the sliding doors closed behind Mako and him. The store made his skin grow goosebumps and shivers run over his whole body. He kept it in and didn’t let it out, he couldn’t because Makoto would worry and he hated making Makoto worry.

Beside him, Makoto stood tall while walking next to him. With that light smile on his face, that made Haru warm like when he ate mackerel. But of course, he would, he had a jacket on since the hazel haired boy decided not to take his off, unlike Haru.

But Haru put it aside and decided to look around the store for drinks and snacks for the club to have. Coach Sasabe was generous enough to give them some money to make up for the tough training. Which is well deserved and reminds everyone of why he's called “Gorou the Demon”.

They walked through the aisles trying to find what they needed as this was a foreign store to them. But the longer they walked, the more the freezing store kept stabbing and crisping Haru’s clothes. His clothes gave in to the air and went from crisping to full-on burning his skin. That was it for Haru’s body and demanded some heat anyway possible.

Delicate hands reached up to decent biceps and rubbed roughly to get some warmth. Even his mouth reacted on impulse and made tiny chatter sounds from his teeth hitting each other. Unfortunately, as much as Haru tried to hide it, Makoto noticed and was quick to help.

“Haru-chan, are you cold?”, Makoto asked the question with an obvious answer.

With a bite, Haru responded, “Yes, it’s too cold in here _and_ _drop the chan_.”

That damn smile on Makoto's face grew a bit more, and he looked forward as he asked a question that made butterflies explode in Haru’s stomach.

“Oh, well do you want my jacket? I’m not cold, so you can wear it.”

The response was Haru turning his head downwards as his face burned more than the air did to his skin. All he could stamper out a, “N-No, I don’t need it. I’m fine,” but it was pointless. Makoto was slipping off his jacket to expose the muscular arms and back to any onlookers eyes. He turned the open side away from him for the shivering boy to slip in.

Embarrassed already and blushing like a drunk, Haru silently turned his back towards Makoto and put his hands at his collarbone, ready to hold the swim team jacket. With a chuckle, Makoto gently laid it on Haru's back and let go when he saw timid hands grab the jacket. The blue-eyed male pulled it tightly to make sure it wouldn’t slip and fall which he didn't want to do. What made it so much worse was how the jacket warmed him, both on the outside and the feeling inside.

“Thanks…” Haru muttered and still kept his tomato face towards the floor. Having pale skin was such a pain...But luckily for Haru, they had found the snacks and drinks right when Makoto started to take off his jacket.

The green eyes looked curiously as he grabbed a few things since everyone told him what they wanted. After having that covered, and grabbed something for himself, his eyes turned towards Haru who’s face was still red but was peeking up to take a look at the options.

“Found something yet, Haru-Chan?”

Haru spared a quick look at Makoto before looking back at the options once more. It was unimaginable to make eye contact with a guy who gave you his jacket, so he gave a shake of his head with eyes glued to the floor. He wasn’t hungry, not enough to try and snack on something, but it may or might not have to do that he wanted to get out of the store as quickly as possible. The quicker they were out, the quicker the jacket was returned, the quicker Haru’s blush faded away. Simple.

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked to make sure. Haru responded with a nod and that was it.

The store wasn’t cold anymore and was now in fact boiling but...Haru didn’t want to take it off yet. He pulled it tighter as they reached the cashier who had seen them walk into the store and proceeded to give Haru a long look. Blue eyes once more looked towards the floor and the owner of them tried to console the raging blush. It grew more and went from a pure to deep red when it hit him they now had to go outside where the team was waiting. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Makoto gave the money to the clerk, grabbed the bag, and also the money. Not giving Haru a chance to do anything, which he couldn't really do but still! He should have given a chance and let Haru try because it is embarrassing. Hopefully not as much as going outside.

But there was no time left to think about what to do, they were already approaching the door and now Haru had to face the music. The team was waiting at the doors so he couldn't take it off to act like he was just holding it. He had no choice but to be teased and asked questions. 

Makoto never lost his smile and it seemed to get a bit brighter when the doors opened. Everyone went silent when they stepped outside, but the looks they shared spoke a thousand words. A few giggles from Nagisa and Gou, with Rei shushing them, and Haru didn’t give the jacket back to run to his own. He waited till Makoto gave everyone their things and gave Coach Sasabe his money before cautiously giving back the jacket. He calmly walked over and grabbed his from atop his bag, slipped it on and zipped it properly.

But it was strange, Makoto and Haru’s jackets were the same but the jacket just...didn't feel as warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on something that happened to me and I asked people what Free! couple I should do it on and MakoHaru won! I hope this was good and readable as I am trying different writing styles since never liked my original. From now on, it is "post it only if you are satisfied with it" for me!
> 
> Please leave questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
